Euridice la guerrera: una noche en la feria
by DeemeterD
Summary: la segunda parte de la historia de la joven Euridice y el orco Blake


Los golpes en la puerta despertaron a Eurídice, el sol estaba en lo alto y se colaba por la ventana, el reloj de su mesita de noche marcaba 2 min. Antes del mediodía; «como me pude quedar dormida» pensó y salto rápidamente de la cama, la posada estaba cerrada y seguramente los clientes se lo harían saber al señor Zhu cuando este regresara, la puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez los golpes eran más fuertes y rápidos; colocándose un abrigo la joven elfa se dirigió a abrir la puerta, una pequeña molestia en el brazo la hiso recordar el incidente del día anterior.

Quien llamaba insistentemente a la puerta no era otro que Blake, el guerrero orco, quien en lugar de portar su usual armadura usaba un cómodo sweater de lana, la inesperada visita congelo a Eurídice, no sabía qué hacer y estaba paralizada mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

-este… yo .. lamento molestarte… solo que vi la posada cerrada y pensé que algo te había pasado… tu sabes por lo de ayer- balbuceo el orco tímidamente, quien desviaba la mirada para no ver a la pasmada elfa en su delgado pijama

-este.. yo estoy bien, solo me quede dormida, gracias por preguntar- contesto Eurídice antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara «¿porque hice eso?» pensó inmediatamente «eso fue muy grosero» avergonzada pero sin el valor de volver a abrir pego la oreja en la puerta tratando de escuchar.

-bueno debes tener hambre, amm si gustas te invito algo de comer, la feria de Luna negra comienza esta noche y bueno… pensé que quizá… querrías ir, ammm como sea estaré en la fuente de la ciudad un rato- la voz de Blake sonaba tímida, deslizo un pequeño paquete bajo la puerta y se retiró.

Eurídice tenía la cabeza hecha un nido, por un lado estaba muy emocionada por la invitación de aquel guerrero y al mismo tiempo sentía algo de miedo de acompañarle después de todo no lo conocía y en tiempos de guerra era peligroso salir con desconocidos, aunque por otro lado siempre había querido conocer la feria de luna negra.

Levanto el pequeño paquetito del suelo y lo abrió con cuidado era una especie de brazal con motivos rojos y dorados, venía con una nota: "te servirá en lo que tu brazo sana".

La decisión estaba tomada, iría a la feria esa noche…

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse Eurídice paso gran parte del día limpiando la posada (así tendría un pretexto sobre porque no abrió), pero en cuanto el sol comenzó a descender corrió a vestirse de forma "más adecuada" para la ocasión, no tardó mucho en elegir su atuendo: una toga en rojo y dorado que combinaba muy bien con el brazal que Blake le dio, arreglo su cabello (el cual al ser tan corto era fácil de peinar), y doblo cuidadosamente la capa que el guerrero le había prestado, a las 7 en punto estaba rumbo a la fuente de Dalaran, cuando llego se dio cuenta de que no había nadie;« ¡claro! Como no pudo haberlo sabido?, lo más probable es que fuera solo una broma, nadie llegaría y ella quedo como una tonta», estos pensamientos comenzaron a aterrarla así que dio la media vuelta para irse y entonces lo vio, Blake estaba de pie tras ella, en esta ocasión llevaba toda su armadura la cual parecía recién pulida, su enorme hacha en la espalda lo hacían ver realmente fiero.

-me alegra que vinieras, espero que no hayas esperado mucho- saludo y le dio la mano

Eurídice solo asintió con la cabeza.

La ubicación de la Feria era un misterio, así que la única forma de llegar era mediante portales, definitivamente esa era todo menos una forma cómoda de viajar, con el estómago revuelto Eurídice y Blake al fin arribaron a la feria, el lugar estaba lleno de vida, los vendedores y acróbatas gritaban a lo largo del camino, los visitantes hacían filas en los juegos y los puestos de comida mientras los niños corrían por todo el lugar, era una sensación extraña estar rodeado de tantas razas y lenguas de Azeroth todos asistían en son de paz aunque no por eso dejaban sus armas y pesadas armaduras algunos incluso asistían en grupo o en sus monturas de guerra.

La noche transcurrió de forma maravillosa, Blake resulto ser un tipo sumamente gracioso y aunque hablaba de complicadas estrategias de guerra era algo tonto en otras cosas, le conto que era un aprendiz de herrería tal y como su padre lo habría querido, al parecer sus padres murieron cuando él era joven, aunque no preciso como; ese evento fue su motivación para comenzar su viaje de convertirse en un héroe de la horda; también le conto que mientras estaba en las expediciones en Terrallende convivio bastante con los elfos sanguíneos y aprendió muchas de sus costumbres, incluso le mostro una pequeña cicatriz que le hiso una bruja quien harta de comer con alguien con tan malos modales le enseño "la forma correcta de hacerlo" no sin antes clavarle el tenedor en la mano un par de veces, Eurídice escuchaba atentamente cada palabra y si bien a veces se sentía tentada de contarle algunas de sus aventuras al final siempre prefería escucharlo hablar, después de ganar un par de espadas de juguete y comer bastantes "perritos de mar salados" se sentaron a esperar la aparición de los Tauren Chieftains.

-parece que ya hable mucho sobre mi- interrumpió Blake de pronto –pensaras que soy un pesado que no deja de hablar… pero es fácil contarte cosas, jeje como sea, me gustaría saber algo sobre ti, por ejemplo ¿Qué hace una elfa trabajando en un negocio de humanos?-

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Eurídice quien demoro unos segundos en responder, al final termino contándole el sobre como la familia Zhu le ofreció un hogar tras su llegada a Rasganorte y también le hablo sobre el reciente fallecimiento de David el hijo de los Zhu.

El silencio incomodo apareció tras eso, Blake parecía pensar en algo que la animara y ella comenzó a sentir culpa por estar disfrutando en la feria en lugar de atender la posada, por fortuna el silencio no duro mucho, los gritos y las luces anunciaban que los Tauren Chieftains comenzarían su show, la música y los fans convirtieron rápidamente el lugar en un mar de emociones, Eurídice olvidando su culpa por un instante canto como nunca y tras algunos pasos de baile que no sabía de donde había aprendido convirtieron aquella noche en algo para recordar.

De regreso en Dalaran Blake la acompaño hasta la posada, antes de irse le coloco la capa que Eurídice le había devuelto.

-te mantendrá caliente, además es un material resistente al fuego- le dijo antes de besar su mano y despedirse, la joven elfa lo vio marchar por las calles vacías si lo volvería a ver no lo sabía.

No supo en que momento fue que se quedó dormida, solo que soñó varias cosas que harían a más de uno sonrojarse…


End file.
